If You're Not Happy, It's Not The End
by Cee-CeetheHedgie
Summary: Because they were the Straw Hats; they would find a happy ending no matter what. (In which family bonds are tested when trust - and friends - break down)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Because they were the Straw Hats; they would find a happy ending no matter what, even if it killed them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. It wouldn't be as interesting, and there would be loads of dramatic, sorrowful moments like those in this fic.**

**Warnings: Nothing much. Just a bit of blood, a lot of family bonds, death, Nami's paranoia, Ussop's paranoia, Luffy's possessiveness, Robin's reclusiveness, suicidal thoughts and a whole whack of onions.**

~~~~~'*0 O 0*'~~~~~~~ If You're Not Happy ~~~~~~~'*0 O 0*'~~~~~

~~~~~'*0 O 0*'~~~~~~~ It's not the end ~~~~~~~'*0 O 0*'~~~~~

"_Somewhere in the endless sky,_

_A storm has started coming by_

_Waves-a-dancing, sails-a-prancing_

_Through the wind and rain!_

…

_Say goodbye should we depart,_

_And keep your memories in your heart_

_Don't you frown and don't be down,_

_But live to seize the day!"_

_**(Bink's sake, One Piece (English lyrics by Danny Alv.))**_

The tone dial was currently in her possession.

It always went to the crew member who was the most reliable at that particular moment in time or to the one who needed it most. It was small, smaller than the one she had used when with Shiki, but it held so much meaning and love inside of it that outshone its tiny structure. She pressed the button at the top, tuning in to each of her nakamas' voices and letting a small smile escape when she heard Zoro and Sanji bicker in the background or Luffy's loud, childish laugh he was so famously known for ring out of the shell.

Brook could be heard in the background, playing the notes that made up the pirate song 'Bink's Sake'. The rest of them were singing the lyrics at the top of their lungs, laughing when someone slipped up on the words or sang at the wrong time. It was all so perfectly imperfect to her ears, painting a visual image of what her crew were really like. Every word spoken drew a line, and every emotion added a splash of colour. Arguments shaded in the shadows, while laughter, giggles and chortles burned away the darkness and the flat colours, making the vision she was conjuring up of the Straw Hat Pirates more solid and full of… well, life.

Nami closed her eyes, letting the memories of that day flood over her. They were celebrating, drunken and merry, as they partied with the crew of the notorious Red Haired Shanks not long after the coronation of the new Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. Truth be told, he had found One Piece a few months back but insisted on throwing a grand party with his childhood idol present. Not one of the Straw Hats disagreed, being more than happy to comply with their captain's request.

That was probably the biggest mistake they had ever made.

A few days later, the Red Hair Pirates bid farewell to their jolly hosts, partied out but happy with the way life had turned out. Before they left the deck, Luffy had stopped the fellow captain from leaving, shoving the much-loved namesake of their crew into Shanks' hands. Everyone was a bit surprised that Luffy had followed through with his promise, seeing how much he adored the tatty and torn trinket made of straw.

"Take it. I made a promise to give it back when I became Pirate King."

Shanks chuckled at the boy- no, the man- who was huffing quietly, already missing the straw hat that had been with him for most of his life. He gave the hat one last, long look, before unceremoniously slamming it down on Luffy's head. Luffy, looked up, gazing at him quizzically.

"No, Luffy. You promised to give it back when you became Pirate King and when you had gathered a crew that would be strong enough to beat mine. You still need to follow through on the conditions before returning my treasure to me."

"Eh?! My crew is strong, Shanks! Stronger than yours, anyway! We got to Raftel, dammit!"

Ussop and Chopper dove onto their captain, covering his mouth and shushing him angrily. They did not want Luffy to challenge this scarily strong Yonko to a fight, especially if the whole crew was to be involved. Shanks and his crew burst into laughter, turning on their heels and leaving the gaggle of pirates behind.

"Don't forget, Luffy – I've been to Raftel too, and I got there long before you did. I have much more experience than you when it comes to fighting, and I'm not in the mood for sparring with you."

Shanks stood on the deck of his own ship, letting his crewmates haul the planks of wood that were used as bridges back onto their vessel. He grinned, feeling the ship jolt underneath him as it started to move for the first time in days, slowly peeling away from the side of the Thousand Sunny.

"Sayonara, Luffy. Until next time; I'll be waiting for you!"

The Straw Hats rushed over to the side of their ship, waving and calling out their goodbyes to the men who they had become fast friends with, knowing that their captain had grown up with them at his side. Slowly but surely, the ship disappeared into the distance, melting into the sunset on the horizon.

Everyone was smiling that day. The meeting had slowed them down a little, but they were still on their way back to Luffy's hometown, Foosha Village. Soon, they would meet the village that had helped a young boy to grow up and stretch his boundaries, moulding him into the man they all knew and loved with all of their hearts. But they should have guessed that something would go wrong soon; everything was too perfect, too calm, and too peaceful to be true.

And then, it happened.

**A/N LOOK OUT FOR THE DREADED CLIFF-HANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUUN.**

**This was originally going to be a one shot, but it is taking way too long to write and it is really long. Therefore, I will publish this story in short bursts. It is depressing, but it will have a happy ending.**

**Recently, I have read quite a lot of 'The end of the Straw-Hats' fics in which Luffy dies first (IT'S ALWAYS LUFFY. ALWAYS. ) and the entire crew end up dying in the end. Everyone ends up confessing their love for each other and it's really soppy when it happens. They usually focus on one couple, and the bonds between their other nakamas are forgotten, because they're too busy making gooey eyes at their love or desperately clinging to their hand as they die to care that they still have family left who are hurting just as much.**

**(There will be pairings, but they won't be the main focus. This story is about FAMILY, people!)**

**And everyone forgets how Brook has been through it all before and that he knows how much it hurts to be the last one alive, and they make him really depressive and wanting to die once and for all and stuff. If he was really going to do something like that, wouldn't he have found some way of killing himself whilst stuck on an abandoned ship for fifty years when his first, equally beloved crew died on him? Sure, he had to wait for Laboon to reassure the whale that the Rumbar Pirates hadn't abandoned him, but even after that happens, I'm sure he'll want to stick around if he still has nakamas left alive.**

**Rant aside, I really hope you've liked reading this (even if it depresses you) and please;**

**ENJOY, READ, AND REVIEW!**

**If for any reason you didn't like it, or disagree with some of the points I've made or would like to direct me to a fic that is still good even if it goes against some of my points, tell me in a review! Make your opinion be heard! However, please be sensitive to other people's feelings and know that your opinion is only an opinion, not a proven fact.**

**I would LOVE to hear from you guys! Should I continue?**

**P.S. Bink's sake makes me cry so much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece. I would be receiving death threats over my story plots. :/**

It wasn't supposed to happen. No one was expecting it, so no one could prevent it from happening. Not Nami, not Luffy, not even the swordsman himself.

Rain pattered forlornly against the deck and the wooden walls of Chopper's infirmary, washing away the scarlet sea that threatened to overflow the ship if their tears did not. Nami was currently standing alone in front of the door, paying no heed to neither the weather nor to the sobs that were wracking her body. Her mind was numb, freezing her to that accursed spot where she could do nothing and be of no use to anyone.

The door seemed so far away, so out of reach, and she could only stare at the handle as it stayed just as deathly still as she did. No one would be walking out of that room for a long time, and no one would walk in either. Only Chopper was permitted to walk in and out, going about his doctorly business and doing nothing to fight back the grief that flooded out of his eyes in a constant stream and dripped from his mouth like the choked little mewls of a dying animal. Perhaps he was dying a little, at least inside.

He was currently in there with their captain, who had refused to leave since the incident. It wasn't his fault, nothing was his fault; Luffy was just a man of his word, and he had sworn that he would stick by his nakamas' sides through thick and thin, day and night, and life and death. He was upholding that vow even now, as his first mate lay cold and lifeless on his death bed with his chest stilled and his pained breathing cruelly halted.

No one went to dinner that night. No one had any appetite or any desire to see each other. It was too soon, too early, and they all needed time to wallow in their own sorrows over the untimely death of Zoro, the late Greatest Swordsman in the World and former right-hand man of Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy.

Robin had holed herself up in the library, refusing to speak to anyone. Well, it was more like she didn't hear them – she was lost in her own, broken world somewhere inside her reserved demeanour. It was visible in her eyes, those ice-blue eyes that couldn't bear to look up at anyone who walked in, for fear of breaking just that little bit more that would tip her over the edge and beyond repair.

And just like Robin's eyes, cracks were starting to form between the remaining crew members. Ussop ignored them all, blocking out the cruel, harsh world that he was starting to regret being born into. The sharpshooter wandered the deck, blindly stumbling past obstacles with unseeing eyes and following through with his daily routine showing no feeling apart from the tear stains on his puffy, red cheeks and war torn clothing. He was especially indifferent to Nami, without even realising it.

They all were, except for maybe Sanji. He seemed to be the only one who tried to fill the endless days with a little bit of normalcy, swooning over his ladies when they were near and scolding the males when they were acting too depressed. To anyone outside of the crew, it looked like he didn't care about the death of his long-time rival and cherished nakama, but it wasn't true. He was devastated and hurt, but he preferred to grieve on his own when and where his crew couldn't see him.

Nami had vaguely noted, whilst wandering the ship like the pale, shunned ghost she had become, that the number of empty cigarette packets and burnt out butts were drastically increasing since that day; but she never mentioned it. She was afraid that, if she dared to, the fragile illusion that Sanji was hiding behind would shatter into small, dainty pieces and she would be blamed for ruining yet another life.

Brook was silent and motionless, making her fear that death had finally caught up with him, too. But as she whiled away the hours watching him sit on the grass staring out to sea, he would occasional let out a soul-shattering sigh that proved that he was, thankfully, alive- even if his soul was not. He had refrained from playing any music over the course of the next few weeks, preferring the cold silence that had enveloped the crew for once in his life and his un-life. It helped him cope, and it made him believe that, maybe, this was all just a bad dream.

Franky wasn't having the same luck. It was all too real to him, as his job meant that he had to interact with both his captain and the navigator in order to steer the ship to safety. But neither seemed capable of speech or direct confrontations, so he left them all to their own devices and locked himself in his workshop while he spent the days fondly remembering the times when things were not so rough. He made little progress with any projects that he had been working on before the Straw Hats had lost their nakama, instead choosing to craft little wooden figurines that took on the shapes of eight happy, smiling pirates hugging a muscular, slightly green headed ornament with three detailed katanas hanging at his waist.

She, however, was alone. Sometimes she stood, sometimes she sat with her back to the infirmary door, and sometimes she paced, trying to sneak a glimpse into the darkened room that housed two of her living and one of her dead nakamas.

No one except for Sanji came to comfort her, and she shooed him away when he did come noodling over to her. This mess was her fault and she didn't want to jinx anyone else who happened to be nearby, and especially not another one of her nakamas.

That stupid swordsman. That even more stupid and idiotic fleet of Marines. And stupid, idiotic, imbecilic her for allowing the stupid swordsman take the hit for her from the stupid, idiotic Marine fleet.

One thing was for sure; life really hated her.

**A/N Bleargh, this chapter was really depressing. This story still has quite a bit to go before it becomes happy, but I hope that you, my lovely readers, stick around for a while to read the rest of it. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
